Graduation
by trixipixie
Summary: Hitsugaya goes to visit Karin on her first day of high school


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own BLEACH or any of its characters**

**Hitsugaya goes to visit Karin on her first day of high school**

**

* * *

**

**Graduation**

Toshiro Hitsugaya used the Shihouin Seikaimon gate because he knew it would be more private and didn't want any prying eyes or unnecessary comments about his visit today.

It was just a friendly call on a friend for an important milestone in her life, He just wanted to give his regards.

He was dressed like any other Japanese "high school" kid. Casual black pants, a crisp blue polo shirt with the collar turned up and white loafers. He felt awkward carrying the flowers people stopped and stared. He knew it was more at his white hair than the flowers. He wished he had waited until he got to the venue before he got into his gigai but it was already done.

He felt his heart beat pounding in his chest, a nervous shiver constant in his limbs. _Why was he so nervous?_ It just a _friendly_ visits.

He took a deep breath looking at the familiar site, Karakura High School. With Ichigo being on almost constant assignment with the soul society and about to graduate there was no need for him, Rangiku, Renji, Yumichika, or Ikkaku to be at the school anymore. It was just as well, he'd be too distracted by _her_ if he was. He ran his fingers through his hair taking deep breath. It was now or never. A chunk of white hair falling back in his face.

He waited outside the gates of the school. Maybe he should have come at the start of the day instead of the end, but it was too late for that too.

He leaned against the stone pillar at the gate his leg propped up, pulling out his cell absently pressing the numbers not really looking at the screen at hand holding the two bouquets of flowers was sweating. his fingrs cramping up from how tightly he held them. He switched hand wiping this palm on his pants and then going back to checking his cell.

He took a deep breath hearing the last bell. His palms sweaty, all over again. It was horrible how the gigai was so much like a real body.

He heard laughter, chatter and shuffling feet grow increasingly louder as the students started pouring out of the school.

_Anytime now._ He perked up hearing her voice over all the others. She was laughing, he could see her smiling in his mind's eye, he closed his eyes drinking in the image. She passed out of the gates in front of him. He still had time to leave she hadn't seen him yet. He licked his lips trying to sooth their dryness and coat his throat to speak.

Karin Kurosaki and her sister Yuzu were walking past him on their way home. His eyes frozen, just staring at her, the faintest smile of joy and longing on his lips.

She was still a tomboy, but much more feminine than 4 years ago. Her shiny raven hair was longer and she wore it today in a ponytail with a yellow ribbon around it; it swayed as she walked. She filled out her high school uniform, which he could tell she seemed a bit self conscious about. She was trying her best to cover her chest with her arms which only caused her to squeeze them together. Toshiro and other boys passing took notice. His face got hot and red , when he realized he was staring at her. Her legs were still lean and long and disappeared invitingly under her short uniform skirt.

He'd been watching her for the last four years, grow into the beautiful (even more beautiful) girl she was now.

"Ahh.." his voice stuck in his throat.

Karin turned around almost in slow-motion to him.

"Oh! Toshiro." She said brightly seeing him. "How are you? Ichigo-"

"I know." He cut her off his deep voice shaking a moment being caught. "He's in the … " He looked around at her friends, clearing his throat. "He's working, I know."

"How are you?" she smiled genuinely happy to see him. She was always happy to see him.

"I'm doing well.. I actually came here to see you." He fumbled, his hand behind his head as his eyes shifted while he gathered his words.

"Me?" Her face got warm and her cheeks rosy.

"What about me, Toshiro?" Yuzu said over her sister's shoulder seeing Toshiro. Yuzu too had developed in to quite a lovely young lady. Her hair short and styled with a big bright red barrette, she too looked lovely and filled out in her school uniform, but Toshiro's eyes went back continually to Karin.

"You, too." He smiled with a slight bow. He handed each girl her bouquet of flowers, Karin's just a bit bigger and brighter than Yuzu's.

"I brought you these." Toshiro finally said.

Karin blushed seeing other girls noticing a boy giving her flowers. "Thank you."

"They're Ayame, congratulation for you getting into high school.."

"Ah.. Toshiro they're beautiful." Yuzu sang happily. Then running and hugging him tight around the neck."There Karin's favorite" she whispered in his ear."But I'm sure you knew that." She kissed him on the cheek, then skipped off with her friends leaving Karin holding her bouquet and staring at Toshiro.

They stood, nervously fidgeting while other students walked around them.

Heita Toujoin, Ryohei Toba and Ino stared at Hitsugaya and Karin and their silent exchange. The boys looked at each other.

"Who's that guy?" Ryohei glared at Toshiro.

"Oh...., thank you." Karin finally breaking the silence, a quiver in her voice seeing people, especially her old "gang", staring at them.

"Its no problem … well. Have a good evening." Toshiro turned to leave.

"Toshiro, do you wanna get something to eat?" He smiled at the invitation, then turned looking straight faced again.

"Sure."

Toshiro didn't miss being human because he didn't remember being human, but since meeting her he wanted to **be **human, know what it was like… with her.

After Aizen, early on Toshiro would visit Karin when he had free time. Just to talk or watch her play soccer even joining in when his mood was right; which was most of the time with her.

But when puberty hit her like a brick wall and she began to fill out and he found his feeling toward her deepening into more than just friendship. His visits continued though not directly. He'd come to Karakura town just to see her or watch her. Sometimes Karin felt Toshiro and he could tell because she'd look around squinting searching for him. Her sister pretending she was looking too. His heart would smile faintly then a rush of anguish would go thru him sticking in his throat.

He'd go back to the Soul Society upset frustrated. His thoughts full of her for days. Now she was 15 and more beautiful than ever.

As they walked, Karin chatted freely with him, smiling broadly as she spoke about her new challenges now that she was in high school. She felt her new body was a hindrance in athletic pursuits, but seeing his disappointed look, she assured him she'd find a way to make it work.

He watched her lips intently as she talked, how her hair swayed and brushed against her fair skin as she walked. Her commanding gait softened by her self consciousness.

Hitsugaya treated Karin to a fast food meal and they sat away from the other patrons as he regaled her with stories of his recent encounters with hollow. She listened closely knowing that he and Ichigo put their lives on the lines to protect them, and the whole city.

After their meal they walked the streets of Karakura town not talking about anything in particular, but each not wanting to leave the other's company. Behind her eyes Toshiro could see that something was weighing on her, worrying her.

He had seen it for several months that something had been troubling Karin and now it was bubbling near the surface, he wanted to ask but not pry. He listened to everything she said with interest waiting for her to say it in her own time.

"Thank you for the flowers and coming to visit me today." Karin said all of a sudden, as they were laying in the grass in the park watching the clouds. "It means a lot to me."

"You're welcome." His face going red as he replied.

She sat up and hugged him, her embrace seeming to grow tighter with each moment. He felt her heartbeat against his. They were both beating very fast, but he could tell for different reasons.

"What is it, Karin?" He asked in a whispered, urging her to release her feelings.

She held on to him in silence for a long while, her body tensing like she was holding on for dear life. "…. Things are moving so fast, changing....." another quiver in her voice. "Ichigo will move out soon. Not like he's there that much anyway not but he'll be gone. I won't be able to see him at all for maybe months or years. High school is different, the people are different, my body… is-" He swallowed. It _was_ different. It was nice and beautiful and soft, and he loved her pressed against him now, but he couldn't tell her; she may take it the wrong way.

"Yuzu and I are different, with each other. She has different types of friends, so we hardly hang out. She wants to date….and I..."

Toshiro was filled with an overwhelming desire to kiss her, hold her, let her know she was safe and always would be as long as he existed. In his mind he was telling her these truths but in reality his mouth wouldn't move. His heart beating like a drum, it beginning to drown out his thoughts.

Karin, her arms still around his neck, she pulled back from Toshiro. She stared into his bright turquoise eyes, her lips parted. She felt him tense up, and hugged him again, close, afraid to do what she had been thinking, dreaming about doing. Maybe he would reject her. Why on earth would he accept her?

Toshiro's hands were at her waist, it was Toshiro this time, that pulled back from Karin, staring at her deep dark eyes. His hand caressed her cheek as he studied her beautiful soft face, a gentle smile on his lips.

"Toshiro." her voice was barely a whisper. "I think about you all the time."

"Same here." He said relieved that he wasn't the only one.

"I'm scared." Karin admitted. She hadn't been scared in a long time, but new overwhelming feelings were churning, swirling and building in her. Things she had control of, she didn't anymore. Calm, peace and happiness came when he was around even when he didn't show himself, and now even though it felt like her heart would beat out of her chest and she had to keep reminding herself to breath. She was calm, in her heart, where it counted.

His lips hovered in front of hers, she could feel his hot breath on her skin. His lips grazed across the top of hers, sending a shock of pleasure through her whole body, causing her to get lightheaded her vision to blur, a small mewl escaping her lips.

She closed her eyes and Toshiro Hitsugaya kissed Karin Kurosaki fully, gently and affectionately. She melted in his arms as they pecked at each others lips, relishing the close, soft, warm moistness of each others mouths, holding each other tightly; both trembling with excitement at the others touch.

Their kiss seemed to last forever, but only lasted a few wonderful warm minutes.

Karin's face was bright red, a tear streaked down her cheek as she beamed with joy.

"That was my first kiss." She said almost embarrassed.

"Mine too." Toshiro smiled at her nodding.

She lay her head on his shoulder and he rested his head on hers as they sat in silence looking back up at the sky knowing this was one of many firsts that they would share together.

.

the end


End file.
